Rumour Has It
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Eric has a late night visit from Sookie a couple of nights after "Hard Headed Woman"


**A/N: I finally got around to writing a follow-up to "Hard Headed Woman" - which you don't need to have read to understand this, but it might help as this takes place a couple of nights after that story. The opening lines come from an episode of _Star Trek:_ _Deep Space Nine, _but I can't remember which episode. The title and the lyrics quoted at the start come from Adele's "Rumour Has It." Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**_Rumour Has It_  
**

…  
_She made your heart melt,  
But you're cold to the core,  
Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore_  
-"Rumour Has It," Adele  
…

"I heard an interesting rumour today," Bill said conversationally, as he and Eric wrapped up the business side of their meeting.

"Only one?" Eric asked with mild interest, "I started twelve."

"This one was to do with Sookie."

"Oh yes?"

"And you…something involving Tinkerbell pyjamas?" Bill continued, watching Eric carefully for a reaction.

"Pam and I had a slight misunderstanding," Eric began reluctantly, after it became apparent that Bill wanted an explanation, "it's nothing for you to worry about."

Bill looked confused, "Pam?"

"Yes."

"What has she got to do with it?" Bill asked, baffled.

"Everything and nothing," was Eric's enigmatic reply as he took his leave and left the room.

Eric made his way back to Fangtasia musing over what Bill had said and wondering how much further the rumours about his and Sookie's abortive romantic evening had travelled.

The lights were still on at the bar and he smiled a little at the thought that Pam must have waited for him.

He was surprised to find Sookie instead.

"Sookie, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, hiding his surprise.

"You left in quite a hurry the other night, I wanted to make sure that everything was ok and," she dropped the overcoat she was wearing to reveal an outfit that closely resembled Pam's Fangtasia apparel, "that you still want me."

Eric suppressed an amused smile at the sight, "I'm sorry, I appear to have stepped into a parallel universe – what are you wearing?"

Sookie looked a little flustered, "I just thought…" she stammered before regaining her composure, "I just thought this might be better than those pyjamas. Pam-"

"What Pam wears here is for the benefit of the general public," Eric informed her, cutting her off, "what she wears for _me_ is quite different." He paused, "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture but I already have one Pam and that is quite enough."

Sookie regarded him in silence for a long moment.

Eric leaned in slightly, "You wanted to know if I still wanted you," he began in a conspiratorial tone, breaking the silence; Sookie nodded mutely. "The answer is no," he said firmly as he straightened.

Sookie gaped at him, her face somewhere between anger and shock, looking like she was about to protest, but she thought the better of it. Clamping her mouth shut, she settled for putting her jacket back on with as much dignity as she could muster.

"You're nothing like the Eric I knew," she shot over her shoulder as she marched out the door.

Eric smirked at her parting shot and heard a snort of laughter from behind him.

"You were watching," he commented without turning around.

"Force of habit, whenever a pretty girl walks by I always have to watch you,"* Pam said easily.

"I can't help it that so many women find me irresistible," he countered, turning to face her.

Pam rolled her eyes, "Is there no limit to the size of your ego?"

"I don't hear you denying it," he smirked, coming over to join her.

"What would be the point? You wouldn't believe me anyway," she replied sarcastically.

"Well, there's only one woman that I want to find me irresistible," he told her, invading her personal space.

"And you just let her walk out of the bar, how careless," Pam retorted, suppressing a smirk as she looked up at him.

"My G-d, you are infuriating," Eric said affectionately, "why ever did I turn you?" he teased.

"It must be love," she said drily, shrugging a shoulder.

"That must be it," he agreed with a smile before he closed the short distance between them and kissed her.

...

*I forgot to mention: this line comes from the movie adaptation of the musical "Gigi"


End file.
